Taylor/Supports
Taylor and Chase C Support *'Taylor': And...hyah! *'Chase': Whoa. Nice hit! You cleaved that target into two like it was made of wet paper. *'Taylor': Thanks Chase! *'Chase': However, your form's a bit lacking. *'Taylor': What? *'Chase': You're focusing too much on your upper half doing the lifting. It's just as important to lift with your legs as it is your arms. Here, let me show you. *'Taylor': That won't be necessary, thanks... *'Chase': No no, watch. If you do it like this...HYAH! *'Taylor': Whoa. *'Chase': See? With the proper stance, you can turn a strong attack into a deadly attack, and sometimes, that can turn the tide of battle. Especially against Risen, who are a bit bulkier than normal humans. *'Taylor': Huh. Thanks Chase! *'Chase': No problem. Taylor and Green C Support *'Taylor': Hello Green. *'Green': Oh, why hello! What are you up to? *'Taylor': Oh, nothing, it's just that... er, uh. Well, I'm just gonna come out and say this. I, uh, want to ride your dragon. *'Green': ...You do? *'Taylor': Yeah. I'm no good at riding horses, but I wonder if wyverns are different. I mean, they're kinda like horses, so maybe I'm better at riding them. *'Green': I dunno. My wyvern doesn't just trust anyone to ride her. You have to earn the right to ride on her. *'Taylor': Aw, man. How can I prove I'm worthy of her trust? *'Green': Well, you can start by petting her. She enjoys ear scratches. But, er, make sure she can see you. She doesn't like not seeing whoever's petting her unless it's me. *'Taylor': Alright, I can do that. *'Green': Don't expect to be able to ride her too soon. It takes more than a few head pats. *'Taylor': I understand. But when she does trust me, can I ride her? *'Green': That will be her decision. *'Taylor': Alright then, I guess... *'Green': What's the matter? Did you think it would be easy? *'Taylor': No it's just...I didn't realize wyverns were so high maintenance, unlike horses. *'Green': It truly takes a devoted trainer to be such good friends with a wyvern. Do you have what it takes? *'Taylor': I'll do my best! Taylor and Jimmy C Support *'Taylor': Wow, Jimmy, you're so good at horseback riding. How long have you been doing this? *'Jimmy': Huh? Oh, a...while. I honestly don't remember. *'Taylor': Oh, so it's like with me then! I've been riding, er, trying to for as long as I can remember. So how did you get so good while I got so bad? *'Jimmy': I dunno. *'Taylor': Well, would it be too much if I asked for lessons? *'Jimmy': Not at all. I think I can find the time to teach you a few things. *'Taylor': I know I probably won't get any better, but it's worth a shot, right? *'Jimmy': Don't think like that. It's never too late to get good at something! Just because you're not good yet doesn't mean it's too late. *'Taylor': You mean it? *'Jimmy': Absolutely. Let's get started right away. B Support *'Jimmy': Another good training session. *'Taylor': Good? I fell off the horse five times! *'Jimmy': Yes, but last training session, you fell off the horse ten times. *'Taylor': So? *'Jimmy': So this means you're getting better. *'Taylor': No...of course I'm not. That's silly. *'Jimmy': Well, if we keep cutting the amount of times you fall by half, then in no time at all, you'll be riding like a champ. *'Taylor': Do...do you really think so? *'Jimmy': Absolutely. You'll get it down under my supervision. Of that, I'm sure. *'Taylor': Wow, thanks. I don't think anyone who's ever tried to teach me has had that much patience with me before. Most of them watch me fall off about fifteen times before they quit. *'Jimmy': I'm a surprisingly patient person. *'Taylor': I can tell...So when are we gonna try again next? *'Jimmy': This time next week? *'Taylor': Sounds like a plan! I can't wait. Finally a glimmer of hope! *'Jimmy': This is going to take a lot longer than she thinks...Good thing we have time. A Support *'Taylor': Jimmy, look! Look! *'Jimmy': Whoa! You're doing it! *'Taylor': I'm riding, I've been riding for a good ten minutes and I haven't fallen off yet! This is awesome! *'Jimmy': You're doing great! Keep going! *'Taylor': Wow! *'Jimmy': Taylor, I'm so proud of you! *'Taylor': I guess all it took was some positive reinforcement. *'Jimmy': It might have been more than that, because I'm sure you've gotten positive reinforcement before. *'Taylor': Eh, not really... *'Jimmy': But I thought your parents tried to teach you to ride? *'Taylor': They did. They didn't try very hard is the thing. *'Jimmy': What, really? *'Taylor': They just got me Applejack to shut me up, mostly. They didn't have the patience or the know-how to teach me, so it resulted in a lot of telling me to shut up and try harder. *'Jimmy': That's not good at all. *'Taylor': Finally, they hired a cheap teacher, but she didn't like teaching me, so that didn't last very long. *'Jimmy': I'm so sorry to hear that. *'Taylor': It's alright... Thanks so much for teaching me, though! *'Jimmy': Hey, it's no problem at all. I taught you to do something you love, and knowing I did that well pleases me enough. *'Taylor': This is so great. I'm gonna go get promoted as soon as possible to a horse-back unit! *'Jimmy': Best of luck! *'Taylor': Thanks! Taylor and Joanne C Support *'Joanne': Hm? What's this, then? What's wrong, Taylor? *'Taylor': Oh, nothing, only the fact that I'm having the worst day ever. *'Joanne': What happened? *'Taylor': I got a letter from home and things aren't looking too good for my family's farm. *'Joanne': Oh no! What's wrong? *'Taylor': Storms have been ravaging our crops, so this entire season has produced no crops. My family's not gonna make enough money to sustain themselves. *'Joanne': Oh no... *'Taylor': So yeah. That sucks. *'Joanne': Well, maybe I can help you out? *'Taylor': You? Why? How? *'Joanne': Well we get paid for being in the Shepherds, right? *'Taylor': Yeah, and? *'Joanne': So you can give your family some of that money. And I'll be able to spare some gold as well. *'Taylor': You would do that for me? *'Joanne': Absolutely! We're all friends here, aren't we? That's what friends do, after all. *'Taylor': Thanks Joanne. You're a life saver! *'Joanne': Don't mention it! Category:Supports